1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an IPS type liquid crystal display device with excellent viewing angle property, which is capable of realizing a high-definition screen.
2. Related Art
The liquid crystal display panel, used for the liquid crystal display device includes a TFT substrate having pixels with pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFT) arranged in a matrix, a counter substrate that faces the TFT substrate and has color filters at positions corresponding to the pixel electrodes of the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal interposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. The image is generated by controlling the light transmittance of the liquid crystal molecule for the respective pixels.
Since the liquid crystal display device has a light-weight and flat structure, it has been widely employed for the use in various fields. The compact liquid crystal display device has been extensively applied to the mobile phone, DSC (Digital Still Camera) and the like. The liquid crystal display device has a problem concerning the viewing angle property as the phenomenon that brightness, chromaticity and the like on the screen viewed from front are different from those on the screen obliquely viewed. The IPS (In Plane Switching) type that activates the liquid crystal molecules by the horizontal electric field exhibits excellent viewing angle property.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-214244 discloses the structure as one of IPS types having an electrode formed on a part of the wall of the columnar spacer that defines the space between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate, which applies the voltage between the electrode on the wall and the electrode formed on the TFT substrate so as to efficiently generate the transverse electric field as shown in FIG. 4.